


Kakleta's Hoard

by JelDragon



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: (sort of), Anal Vore, Armpit Kink, Ass Growth, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Growth, Burping, Corruption, Digestion, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Foot Fetish, Furry, Growth, Harems, Humiliation, Hyper Ass, Hypnotism, Kobolds, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Paw Fetish, Reverse Harem, Scent Kink, Self Corruption, Self Hypnosis, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Spitroasting, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation, Vore, bimbofication, facesitting, himbofication, hyper, hyper tits, musk, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelDragon/pseuds/JelDragon
Summary: Kakleta the Kobold comes back to her hoard with her new haul of boys!
Relationships: Furry/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Kakleta's Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Kakleta based on this image: https://twitter.com/Jaehthebird/status/1237477387975172096?s=19
> 
> Fic written for a friend!

Kakleta entered her cave, hauling a large, wriggling sack. She was done hunting for today, having found enough new boys for her hoard of tall, pathetic men. This last sack had 3 or so in it, all dazed from her musk already, despite being separated by thick cloth. Right now she was fairly rank, but she knew it would get worse now that she was home.

Her breasts and ass jiggled and she threw off her clothing, knowing she didn't need it in her own cave. She wished she didn't need it at all, but she would have to be a lot smellier to be able to make everyone think it was normal.

As she reached her pile of gold, she opened her sack, pouring the men out. There were 3 of them, all dazed and confused. She snapped her fingers, and a man from out of the way, with purple glowing eyes, started rearranging the new men into a pile for her to be comfortable on. She beckoned to two other members of her hoard, and they got on the sides of the pile, ready to be put under her smelly pits.

She was certainly rank, her sweat from hunting stinking up the place. That would be helpful for her new toys. Regardless, though, the new throne was ready, and she sat down. The back of it was a new slave, the ass of it was another new one, and her footstool was the last new slave. The arms were from her hoard already, faces in her rank pits, and they slowly started to turn purple as they smelled her heavy musk. The corruption slowly seeped into every one of them, the kobold chuckling as she lay back in her throne.

Looking down at the one at her feet, she frowned in disdain. "You're not even worth my feet. You're below them; a footstool has more use than you do."

She pressed her paw down into his face, shoving him into it and against the ground. The large man may be bigger than her, but she was better. He was nothing.

"Not even worthy of my ass. You're just here to worship my paws."

She points to another member of her hoard, who was lined up along the wall with the rest, staring into the distance with glowing purple eyes. He nodded, coming over when she beckoned with a finger. He stopped at her feet, and swayed when he got a whiff of her from that far. Good, she was getting smellier. She patted her lap, and he sat down, inadvertantly leaning into her bust. She opened her maw wide, and pointed into it. He nodded, arms coming up to the maw and starting to push in.

He shoved himself head and arms first, starting to go into her maw. He was quite large, but luckily he didn't have massive breasts or a huge ass like she did. He was taller, but that was about it. Her mouth opened wide, he continued crawling into her throat, until it became a bit more of a slide, with Kakleta swallowing him down to help him. Her throat bulged as he crawled downwards and she swallowed more and more, getting up to his waist, at this point him being visibly in her stomach. It took a little bit longer for the rest of him, but it was less slow than it was with the first half. He slipped down her throat, being thoroughly eaten by him as his feet were slurped up into her mouth.

She gave out a loud belch, patting her bulging stomach. She hummed, smacking her lips and licking them in contentment. She patted the throne she was on, checking on the progress of one of the new members of her hoard. The one under her fat ass, specifically. He was shoved in between her massive cheeks, so she had to shift a little to see him. His eyes glowed a purple exactly like her scales, meaning he was corrupted as any other member of her hoard, minus the slightly purple-skinned ones.

She raised her tail high, hiiiigh in the air. She shoved him back into her cheeks, this time spreading them wide as she shoved his head into her butt. He didn't react as she started to flex her hole, bringing in more and more of his body with each squeeze. A slurping sound could be heard as he realized what was happening and tried to aide her, pushing his body into her ass further and further. She bit her lip, huffing as she continued to shove him into her ass. It was a bit of work, so she got a little bit sweatier, which resulted in getting a LOT more smellier. The smell emanated all around her cave now, almost visible in the air with how bad it was. She braced her paws on the guy on the floor, pressing into him (not noticing he was now purple eyed as well) as she posed herself in such a way as to make it easier to get the guy up her ass. It went more easily then, slowly eating him with the opposite end more and more until she yelped and fell on top of the armpit and feet men, the rest of his body slurped up into her guts.

She was noticeably thicker from the previous dude, her breasts and ass more expansive. That was quick! She bounced em, feeling em a little and inadvertently emanating more musk into the air. After a few moments, and checking out her bigger butt, she remembered to check on the foot guy.

At this point, all of the men were purple tinged in their skin. Except for the one under her paws, him being new. She thought for a moment, before snapping for his attention. He didn't move or react, but she knew he was listening.

"You're still worthless, but I'm promoting you to ass slave, simply because I have none anymore."

She leaned on the armpits of her throne, raising her huge butt up so the foot slave could get underneath her ass. He started to turn, moving underneath her legs until his head was under her huge buttcheeks. She got another slave to spread them apart, her tail raised. He could see her asshole, and his skin finished turning purple as the rank of her underside overwhelmed him entirely. He salivated, immediately wanting to plant his face in it, make out with it. The slave holding her cheeks let go, and they fully surrounded the new ass-slave, whose tongue was already out.

Of course, being so close to her musk made him way too relaxed. It didn't help that she was starting to corrupt herself, which was evident in the abnormal purple glow of her eyes. She smelled so powerful, so musky, that it emanated from the cave itself. Exactly what she needed to corrupt more, and take over more. There was almost a purple haze to the air, being all that could be breathed, in or out.

The relaxed state of the mistress, as well as her muskslut she had eaten, loosened up her asshole enough that the new one's head slipped into her butt. She moaned a little, licking her lips.

"Fuck, you're some good eats! I guess that's all you're good for: worthless fat on my thighs."

The previous ass-slave had visibly gone into her tits, the two mounds extending down to her knees. She couldn't see her feet anymore, her boobs were too big. Her full belly didn't help, pushing her breasts upwards into her vision. She felt her old paw slave, from yesterday, take the place beneath her paws. Each moment, more of the replacement ass-slave shoved up her big butt, filthy sounds being made as she steadily ate him via her ass. She bent forward slightly with each inch she took in, panting and sweating even further, her raunchy stench getting even worse.

As the latest of her snacks was slurped in the rest of the way, she gave a loud belch, rubbing her stomach to settle it down. She looked around as she sat down once more, fine with not having an ass slave for a bit of time. Her slaves, at this point, were as purple as she was, almost like they were kobolds as well. The only difference was that they didn't have massive tits and asses. Or tails. Still, she could tell they were far gone, unable to resist her stench. She burped again, before beginning to lean forward. Her hips taking on the fat from her latest meal, she knelt on her hands and knees, raising her ass and opening her maw. She salivated as she thought of what she was gonna do next.

"Everybody line up! Half of you in front of me, half in back."

They did as she asked, moving from their places to line up. One line in front of her salivating mouth, one behind her eager asshole. Tail pressed against her back, hips completing their growth, she began.

"Enter me. Two at a time-one through my ass and one through my mouth."

They all nodded, and began to do as she asked. Her asshole was stretched wide open, and her mouth was opened as wide as she could. She groaned, being filled completely from both sides. It was something she didn't think she had ever felt, slurping up men down her throat and up her guts. She could feel each inch be pushed into her, the eager slaves feeding their bodies to her, to be user as greater thickness in her bust and her butt. Perhaps some other parts might get fatter, but she figured, as usual, that those two particular places were going to get more voluptuous.

She did what she could to help, but most of her slaves were able to do it themselves. Slaves behind them in line helped them as well, some immediately being pushed in with the other, some accidentally being shoved in as well, 2 at once.

Almost immediately, her breasts and ass did indeed begin to take on the fat previously known as her hoard. As she knelt there on her floor, her tits go too large for her top half to stay near the ground. Her hands were useless soon, not reaching to the ever-receding floor of the cave. Her belly did the same with her legs, lifting her up further and further as her stomach couldn't digest as fast as the slaves were climbing in. Even with both her ass and tits taking on the weight in high quantities.

Still, it wasn't like she was complaining. Each stuffing was delicious and soooooo good, her whole self being filled to the brim with her musksluts.

With them all piling in so quickly, she was caught off guard when she swallowed down the last one. As the bulge moved down her neck, she felt nothing enter either end. When the guy was deposited into her stomach, she gave out a huge, loud belch that absolutely rumbled the empty cavern, adding a final breath of musk to the area. In the back of her mind, she noted she had probably started corrupting the nearby town. She smiled lazily as she relaxed on her giant boobs, wondering what she would do with them.


End file.
